A Visit From Nevada, A Trip To Japan
by MangaForTheSoul
Summary: The Soul Eater character take a trip to Japan... First EVER Soul Eater and Detective Conan crossover!


A/N: I wrote this story as a sort of request. I am quite happy with how it turned out. Case Closed/Detective Conan and Soul Eater are two of my favorite animes so I decided they should meet each other. I hope to write others like this one, maybe longer though.

Disclaimer: I stole the deed to both Case Closed and Soul Eater, but Jimmy figured out that I stole it and he took it back. So no, I don't own Case Closed or Soul Eater.

"I don't know Doc, he sounds suspicious to me."

"Well, everyone sounds suspicious to you Jimmy! He's coming over tomorrow. How 'bout you meet him, he might be able to help you out."

"Sure, whatever. See you later Doc."

In Nevada…

"Okay, we're taking a little field trip to Japan," Dr. Stein said to the 7 teenagers before him. "Japan? Isn't that on the other side of the world?" Maka asked. "Why yes it is. Good job Maka," Stein commented. "Be serious Doctor. Are we really going to Japan?" Kid asked. "Yes, I met a nice scientist there. Hiroshi Agasa. I guess we just wanted to meet again. He said he needed help with something. I hope it's a dissection!"

In Japan…

"When will he be here? Today the others finally decided to play soccer and I came here," Conan complained while juggling a soccer ball. "Be patient Jimmy, it's for your own benefit," Dr. Agasa assured Conan/Jimmy.

_Ding-dong!_

Dr. Agasa went to answer the door, but only to find Dr. Stein AND 7 other kids.

"Uh, hello…" Dr. Agasa muttered

"Ah, Dr. Agasa. Please I hope you don't mind me bring my students along," Dr. Stein beamed.

He then entered the house, students following. Conan stopped the ball to study the people. "So Doctor, what do you need help with… Dissecting!" Dr. Stein asked, whispering. "Well umm… Actually it's a bit more complicated," Dr. Agasa replied glancing at Conan. "Ah, well then let me introduce you to my students. This is Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty." They all said hi (in their own way of course). "Oh, well this is Conan." Conan just raised up one hand up. "Please, can we talk somewhere more private?" Dr. Agasa requested. "Of course. You kids stay here and have fun," Dr. Stein had said. The two then left.

All were speechless.

Maka finally asked," So how old are you Conan?" 17. "7," he answered.

"So, you like soccer? How about you challenge me! The Greatest God, BLACK*STAR!"

He was just as crazy as Doctor Agasa, Conan thought.

But either way, they did play a game. Girls vs. Boys. "Wow, you really are a great player Conan," remarked Tsubaki. "Isn't he just adorable!" Patty cooed.

They finished their game and just headed inside. "Now what?" Soul asked slumped on the couch. 'Man, I wonder what's taking Dr. Agasa so long,' Conan thought, checking his watch. But my accident Conan pressed the tranquilizer button and it hit Kid.

"Huh? Uh…." And Kid was passed out "Eh? Kid you okay?" Liz asked. "What, did you leave the painting in your room crooked again?" Patty asked laughing.

Conan was confused by what Patty said, but was panicking too. He hadn't heard Kid's voice so he couldn't use his bow tie to assure Kid's fellow peers that he was fine.

"Don't worry, he's fine," Conan was using Dr. Steins voice. "Huh? Dr. Stein?" They all looked round but saw nothing. Conan ran over to Kid and tried to wake him up. It worked in a way. (I don't know how no one noticed him) "Hmm… What happened?" K id asked. Then everyone turned to Kid. "Hmm… weird"

"Well, Doctor, it's been great! We best be leaving now. Goodbye," Dr. Stein said. "That's it!?" Maka asked. "Yep. So long Conan," Dr. Stein had said smiling at Conan.

"Well see ya." -Soul

"Bye Conan!" - Patty, Maka, Tsubaki

"Here's my autograph! Don't forget you met the awesome God, BLACK*STAR! Yahoo!"

"It was nice knowing ya." –Liz

"Yeah, see you around." –Kid

"Well Doc, what did he say?" Conan asked eagerly. "You know what Jimmy, I really don't know. Something about checking you soul? Hmm, nothing helpful. Sorry." Jimmy felt a bit disappointed. Then stared at the paper with 'Black*Star' on it. Those people certainly were…odd.

A/N: Okay! This story was not mine! As I said, it was a request! This is my sisters and I copied every word and didn't change a single thing! So don't blame me if you thought it sucked! I thought it was pretty good for her first story! All reviews are for her and I will let her know what all of you think about her story! Peace!


End file.
